The invention relates to a recirculating ball gear, in particular for a steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising a nut, which is mounted in a housing by way of a bearing, wherein at least one spring element is disposed on each end face of the bearing between the bearing and the housing.
During operation, the recirculating ball gear of the type in question can be exposed to impact in the axial direction, thereby the recirculating ball gear may become damaged over time and annoying rattling noise may develop as a result of play in the bearing.
DE 10 2007 048 075 A1 describes a recirculating ball gear comprising a bearing that is spring-mounted on one side. The spring seated against one side of the bearing performs the task of compensating for tilting moments and thermal expansion and also that of fixing the bearing in a housing. However, because of the one-sided spring mounting of the bearing, it is not possible to absorb impact with this design because during operation the impact always acts in the direction of the opposing end faces.